


Professor Flynn

by GarcysFlereal



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, GarcyYet, Humor, Sex, Song Fic - sorta, roleplaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 20:56:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14922702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarcysFlereal/pseuds/GarcysFlereal
Summary: Roleplaying isn’t exactly Garcia and Lucy’s wheelhouse, but they’re dorks, so they try (BONUS: they sing a duet)!





	Professor Flynn

Last night Garcia Flynn couldn’t stop bragging to Lucy about how he makes the best homemade strawberry milkshakes in the world. Lucy kept teasing him about it, telling him that there’s no way that is possible because all anyone needs is a blender, ice cream and milk and any bozo could improvise a delicious milkshake! Now he had the urge to prove to her that he wasn’t lying. So, he’s here in the damn kitchen mixing up eight tall glasses of his signature strawberry milkshake for everyone because if he only made it for Lucy everyone would wonder why, and they are not yet ready to let everyone know that they’ve started dating (can you really call it that when you’re confined to living life in and staying put in an old military bunker?).

Jessica Logan walks into the kitchen and opens the refrigerator door, smiling at him.

“Whatcha making?” She inquires.

“Strawberry milkshakes.”

“Mmmm, I haven’t had one of those in years.”

Jessica watches as he uses a fork to mix together vanilla ice cream, crushed fresh strawberries, milk, and Cool Whip. She eyes the blender on the counter and wonders why he doesn’t use it. But mmmmmmmMm! It looks good. She licks her lips. His milkshake definitely looks much better than your run-of-the-mill fast food shake. She leans on the counter and watches him.

“I used to make this for my daughter every weekend after she got home from ballet.” He explains. “Strawberries were her favorite, Lorena and I even called her ‘Strawberry Shortcake’.” He smiles.

“That’s so sweet.” Jessica comments, eyeing the milkshake. “Do you have a picture of her?”

Garcia takes a deep breath and shakes his head. “No, when uh… Rittenhouse killed…” Jessica’s question has caught him off guard. “They were trying to kill me too, and I… I left with nothing.”

“I’m sorry.”

“You didn’t know… but thank you.” He smiles at Jessica, glad that at least one other person besides Lucy engages him in conversation. “Iris had dark strawberry blond hair, like her mother, her mother’s nose and my eyes.” There’s sadness in his voice as he recalls what his little girl looked like. “I just wish that I could remember her voice.”

Jessica’s jaw opens as his words strike her heart. She may be a secret Rittenhouse agent infiltrating this team, but that doesn’t mean she’s inhuman and doesn’t feel for the man. Fact is, in the time that she has been in the bunker she has come to know Garcia Flynn well enough to know that the things Rittenhouse told her about him are just not true. She knows that he did not murder his family. She knows that he is not a terrorist. She knows that he just wants to protect the people he loves. She understands that that means he is her enemy because his goal is to destroy Rittenhouse, the people she considers her family.

Rittenhouse has a hit out on Garcia Flynn and Lucy Preston. Her primary mission is to gather information, kidnap Jiya, and steal the Lifeboat. Her secondary mission is to kill Garcia Flynn and Lucy Preston (and the others). When Wyatt first brought her here she had no doubt in her ability to be able to do her job, but the longer she stays here with them, and with Wyatt, Jiya, Rufus, Connor and Agent Christopher, the harder it will be for her to follow through.

“Jessica?”

Garcia’s voice interrupts her thoughts, she looks at him and smiles.

“I’m sorry, I got lost in my thoughts.”

“It’s okay, I just asked if you and Wyatt have plans on starting a family.” He’s mixing another tall glass with his strawberry milkshake concoction.  

“We’ve talked about it before. Can’t say we’re not trying.” She pauses, then adds. “Why don’t you use a blender?”

“It blends the strawberries too finely into the ice cream. The milkshake needs to have texture to help improve its flavor.”

As he says this Lucy joins them. Lucy takes one look at what Garcia is doing and rolls her eyes.

“Oh God!” She didn’t mean to exclaim this, but it happened. “You’re actually making the milkshake?”

“Yes, I am.” He says proudly, knowing that once she tastes it she’ll know it’s the best in the world.

“Flynn…” Lucy laughs and shakes her head as she stands next to him, her shoulder touching his. “You spent at least twenty minutes last night trying to convince me that-” Lucy stops herself and looks to Jessica, yeah… no need to be talking about how much time she and Garcia spend together late at night. She clears her throat.

“So, you two spend an awful lot of time together.” Jessica has noticed.

Garcia and Lucy share a look.

“We do.” Lucy answers with a nod of her head.

“Something going on we should all know about?” Jessica smiles. She is good at reading people, and these two have obviously grown very close. “Spending nights together…?” Jessica raises an eyebrow and winks at them. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone if you don’t want me to.”

Lucy looks to Garcia with wide eyes, not sure what to say. He smiles at her and hands her a milkshake, and slides one across the counter to Jessica.

“Lucy and I have grown accustomed to talking late into the night.” He picks up the bucket of vanilla ice cream and puts it back in the freezer. “And that has led to the both of us… sharing a bed…”

“Garcia…” Lucy says under her breath, giving him a look.

He shrugs his shoulders as if to say, “what? Jessica has us figured out. Why lie?”

“It’s okay, Lucy.” Jessica speaks up. “If you two want to be kept a secret, I won’t say a word.”

“Say a word about what?” Wyatt’s voice joins the conversation.

Wyatt struts into the kitchen and looks suspiciously at the other six glasses of strawberry milkshakes on the counter. He stands next to Jessica and looks at Lucy. Jessica looks at him and answers his question.

“How Flynn makes the best strawberry milkshakes in the world.” She sips at her milkshake, and damn! It is the best strawberry milkshake she’s ever had!

“You make milkshakes?” Wyatt asks Garcia.

Garcia detects doubt in Wyatt’s voice and slides him a milkshake, Wyatt raises his hand and shakes it, refusing.

“No, thank you. I uh… not hungry.”

Lucy and Jessica share a look now, they easily grow tired of the tension between these two men when they are in the same room together.

“Aw, c’mon, Wyatt.” Jessica shoves her milkshake in his face, and holds it to his mouth and starts pouring, making him have to open his mouth to try it so the shake doesn’t fall down his favorite flannel shirt. Jessica’s laugh is infectious, causing even Garcia Flynn to crack a smile and chuckle at the ridiculousness happening in front of he and Lucy.

Lucy smiles up at Garcia and takes a sip from her glass, trying his homemade strawberry milkshake for the first time. Her eyes light up and she looks up with him like OMG wow! This is the best shake I’ve ever had!

“Told you.” He pauses. “Now you’ll be dreaming of strawberry milkshakes all night.” Garcia eyes Jessica and Wyatt, they’re not paying any attention to he and Lucy, so he sneaks in a quick kiss on her cheek. He grabs the remaining milkshakes and places them in the refrigerator for later.

“Wyatt, your milkshake is in the fridge if you ever want it. Or if you want to let Jessica have it since she’s let you have most of hers.” Garcia is cordial.

Jessica removes her glass from Wyatt’s lips and laughs at him. Remnants of the strawberry milkshake are all over his mouth, and yes, even some of it wound up on his flannel shirt. At least he is smiling now and laughing a bit. Garcia looks to Lucy and sees her smiling at Wyatt. He takes a deep breath. Though he and Lucy are a couple now, sometimes he worries about the future. Could Lucy fall out of love for him, and want Wyatt again? No. He stops his thoughts right there. Wyatt is a married man, and he knows how hard it had been for Lucy to get over him and move on. Garcia nudges Lucy with his elbow, she looks at him, a smile in her eyes.

“Well, Professor Preston… what’s your verdict on the milkshake? Did I lie, or did I not lie?” He crosses his arms in front of his chest, a cocky smile plastered on his face. He knows her answer.

Lucy bites her lower lip and with her eyes looks to the side as if she’s deep in thought.

“I think… I’ll give it an A.”

“What? No plus?”

“I didn’t see your work.” Lucy winks at him.

“Perhaps next time you should help, be a little more hands-on in your assessment.”

“You’d have to be the professor.” Lucy pauses, a mischievous smile forms on her face. “I can’t navigate a kitchen **_yet_**.”

“ ** _Yet_** …? You want me to teach you how to?” Garcia raises an eyebrow.

“What?” She looks at him confused. “What do you mean… teach me how to… **_yet_**?”

“You know, teach you how to _grind_ … up strawberries… massage them into the _silky, smooth_ vanilla ice cream… mix the two together with _fresh milk_ … until they become one…” His eyes haven’t left hers since he started to describe how he would teach her to _yet_ , I mean… teach her how to make a milkshake.

Lucy swallows air and licks her lips. Damn this man! She shouldn’t make it this easy for him to get her turned on. She should play coy or hard-to-get with him. But… she eyes Garcia Flynn from head to toe… he’s in a black t-shirt, not tucked into his cargo pants… Mmmm… cargo pants on Garcia Flynn… she bites her lower lip, he shouldn’t look that good in cargo pants, but damn does he ever! And the scruff! Oh God, yes, the scruff! She hid his razor from him a few days ago just because she wanted to see him with scruff again.

They had been talking about how they got to see Houdini perform in Chicago together (when he kidnapped her and took her on a date, well, it wasn’t really a date, but looking back she likes to tease him that it was), and in Chicago, Garcia had just the right amount of scruff on his face to make her consider he is a very good-looking man.

Hell, she noticed it when they were back in 1780 when they joined up with Benedict Arnold to meet David Rittenhouse. But what really grabbed her attention there was the way he spoke softly to the horses, calling them “buddy” in a soft voice. That was the first time she took notice of his physical appearance as something to be desired! Don’t tell anyone, but she checked him out when his back was to her, and she liked what she saw.

How could she not?!

Just look at the man! Her man. He is her man. Lucy smiles at the thought. He is hers and she is free to touch him, and kiss him, and love him. To run her hands through his hair, to caress the scruff on his face, to nibble on his ear, and draw circles on his bare chest after they make love, and to fall asleep in his arms. She sighs to herself, completely lost in her thoughts of Garcia.

“Well, kids,” Garcia starts, “I think I’m going to go catch up on some reading in my bunk. I haven’t **_yet_** finished reading the book you lent me.” He bends down to whisper in Lucy’s ear. “Enjoy the milkshake, Ljubavi.” He winks at her.

Lucy nods her head and smiles at him and watches him walk away and out of sight. Mmm! That man’s ass in those cargo pants! They’re so ten years ago, she should force him to take them off! Lucy notices that Jessica and Wyatt are looking at her. She awkwardly moves a strand of her hair behind her ear, and sips at her strawberry milkshake. Her thoughts solely on things she wants to do with Garcia Flynn. Perhaps try something a little different…

\----------

Garcia turns the page of the book he is reading, Irène Némirovsky’s “Suite Française,” an unfinished series of novels about life in German occupied France in 1940, written by a Jewish Ukrainian author, and left unfinished when she was arrested and subsequently killed at Auschwitz during the second World War. He is reading it in French, its original publication language, at Lucy’s recommendation. French isn’t his strongest language and Lucy has been helping him improve and told him sometimes the best way to improve a language is by reading it, exposing himself to the language daily. He knows she is right, he’s learned several other languages in his lifetime, and whenever he needs a refresher he picks up a book in that language and dives right into it.

There’s a knock on his door.

“Come in!”

He’s curious as to who is coming to see him. No one in this bunker, except for Lucy, comes to his room in search of him for anything. Makes it safe for he and Lucy to be a couple within its walls. The door opens, and Lucy stands in the doorframe. Resting her shoulder against it, and leaning her head to the side, just looking at him. He tilts his head and grins, wondering why she bothered to knock. This is her room too.

“You wanted to see me, Professor Flynn?” She says coyly.

He smiles. What in the world is this? Lucy steps into his room, and turns her back to him, and looks down the hallway, left and right, to make sure no one has seen her. She closes the door, turns around, and leans back on it, jutting her hips out just ever so slightly. She stares him straight in the eyes and licks her lips. Garcia shifts in the chair he is sitting in. She starts twirling her hair around her index finger and walks toward him slowly. He breaks eye contact with her and opens the book in his hand and reads a passage, the first paragraph he sees.

“Il se dit plus sérieusement que c’était cela le secret de son bonheur au milieu de tant de secousses. Il n’aimait rien, rien du moins de vivant que le temps altérait, que la mort emportait: qu’il avait eu raison de ne pas se marier, de ne pas avoir d’enfants… Mon Dieu, tous les autres étaient dupes. Lui seul était sage.”

Garcia looks up at Lucy, she looks as if she wasn’t even paying any attention to him.

“That’s a sad way to view life, no?” He pauses, considering the passage. “The secret of happiness isn’t about not loving things that can be taken away from you. Life without love, without children…” Garcia shakes his head, no this character is the fool, he has no idea what he is missing out on by depriving himself of true happiness. Garcia looks at Lucy, eternally grateful that God led them to each other. She still hasn’t answered so he tries another question. “How was my pronunciation?”

“Ummmm… that’s not why I’m here.” She directs her eyes straight to his groin.

“Why are you here?”

Garcia places the book inside the cubby on the wall next to him, and then crosses his arms across his chest and smiles up at her, trying to figure out what she’s doing. He’s fairly certain she is here right now because of their exchanges of the word “yet” in the kitchen not too long ago. She sits down in his lap and touches his chest.

“You see, _Professor Flynn_ … I’m a virgin, and I want you to instruct me in… the sex.” Lucy acts innocent.

OMG! It just occurred to him what she’s doing! He can be so dense sometimes when it comes to flirting and relationships and…. Well… He’s surprised, that’s for sure, role playing isn’t exactly his wheelhouse.

“Can you please teach me how to fuck?” She bats her eyes at him, and he sees now that she’s desperately trying not to laugh. Playing coy isn’t her wheelhouse either. She’s coming off more ridiculous than sexy, that’s for sure! “I want to play with your… jumbo.”

She lowers her eyes to look down at his centre, then back up into his hazel green eyes. He can tell that she is hoping he’ll start playing along anytime now, but he’s unsure what to do. He’s never done roleplaying before. He takes his love making very seriously, taking his time, pouring his entire heart and soul into his actions, and the way Lucy is acting now, all shy and sexy, he doesn’t know what to do with that. They’ve made love to each other many times now, each time taken very seriously. They’ve not tried anything different. Lucy bites her lower lip.

“If I do something wrong, Professor Flynn… you can spank me…” She purrs.

He just looks at her and blinks. Spank her? He doesn’t want to hit her! He grins again and says nothing. At this point it’d be better if Lucy just took the lead and played Professor Preston and walked him through roleplaying. But she does nothing of the sort. Nope, she just keeps on looking at him as if she’s completely innocent.

“Do you want me to spank _you_ , Professor Flynn?” She smiles and almost laughs. “You’re not being very responsive… and in class today when you looked at me and said that one has to be gentle and responsive to one’s work… I really thought you were coming on to me, and…” Lucy giggles playfully, and looks at Garcia. She can tell that he has no idea what to do or to say. She drops her coyness and speaks to him now, seriously. “I’m sorry, if you don’t want to roleplay, that’s ok.” She blushes.

She is actually blushing! Oh, how he loves this woman.

“No. No, Lucy, it’s okay. I’m interested in trying this out, but I have no idea how to proceed.” He laughs. “Help me.”

Lucy looks at him and runs her hand through his hair. She kisses him on the lips. God bless this man and his inability to flirt or know how to take part in roleplaying. She knows that Lorena was his first girlfriend and his first lover, and that he had been with no one else since her death, not until he and Lucy. So she understands that his experience can be limited, and that’s just part of his charm.

“I’m the virgin schoolgirl, and you’re the dirty teacher who sleeps with his students.”

“But you’re the teacher, Lucy.”

Lucy holds his head in both her hands.

“That doesn’t matter when you roleplay, sweetheart.” She kisses him on the forehead then nibbles on his ear. “Take me to bed, Professor…”

Garcia swallows hard and feels blood rush to his dick. Ok, here goes! He’s going to give this roleplaying thing a shot (in the dark)!

“Stand up.” He tells her, his voice weak.

Lucy does as she’s told and stands in front of him, waiting further instruction.

“Remove your shoes.” He tells her.

Lucy bends over and takes off her boots and kicks them to the side. She looks him directly in his eyes and sees that though she’s still fully dressed that he’s getting aroused by simply instructing her what to do and she’s only just removed her shoes!

“Take off your jeans.” He swallows and shifts in the chair.

Lucy smiles and slowly unbuttons the top button of her blue jeans and slowly unzips them, leaning over to strip them down her legs. She doesn’t take her eyes off him. She rises again, caressing her own legs with her hands. She steps toward him to stand in between his legs. He reaches out and places his hands on her hips, running his hands down her ass, caressing the fabric of her burgundy lace panties. He takes a deep breath through his nose and she knows that he can smell her arousal for him now. He looks up into her eyes, returning his hands to her hips.

“Slowly remove your shirt…” He swallows.

Lucy locks her eyes with his as she slowly unbuttons the green shirt she is wearing. She starts with the top button and works her way down, making sure not to open the shirt to him as she goes, save the reveal until the shirt can fall from her arms onto the floor below. She finally unbuttons the final button and Garcia stands up, towering over her. She has to tilt her head all the way back to look up at him. He places his hands on her shoulders and lowers her shirt, peeling it from her arms, exposing her matching burgundy lace bra.

He looks at her with his “fuck me” eyes and licks his lips. He runs his hands up her back and hooks his thumb around one of her bra straps, sliding it off her shoulder. He leans down and kisses her shoulder, cupping his hand around her breast and squeezing it lightly. Much to his surprise, Lucy starts giggling. He wrinkles his brow and pulls back to look at her.

“Lucy?”

“I’ve never been touched like this before, Professor!” Pretending to be shy, Lucy turns her back to him, then looks at him over her shoulder.

“I find that hard to believe, miss Lucy… surely one of your former boyfriends-”

“-I’m a history geek, Professor Flynn.” She turns around again and hangs her head low. “Boys don’t like girls who are smart.”

“Well… I happen to find smart women extremely sexy.” He holds her at her waist now. “Truth be told, when you get excited about history, I find it very, very…”

“Impressive?”

“Arousing.”

“Oh!” Lucy is actually surprised at this and breaks ‘character.’ “Really? You get aroused when I geek out over history?”

Garcia shrugs his shoulders, what can he say? He does.

“You do remember that I was attracted first to your mind, right?”

“You lie.” Lucy shakes her head. “Remember... I was no less… I looked good?”

“Beautiful.”

“Do you know what first attracted me to you?”

“No.”

“The way you spoke to and treated the horses when we… to kill David Rittenhouse.” She smiles at him. “That was the first time I saw you as human, a man. It helped that you were scruffy, and the clothes you were wearing… MmmMm! You are one good looking man.”

Lucy smiles up at him and pets at his chest, and the two dorks stand there staring at each other in mutual admiration for a few seconds, lost in a world all their own. Garcia clears his throat to break the spell, getting back to what they were doing.

“As you know from class, I like classical music playing while I teach…” He walks away from her and he doesn’t know it, but she quickly strips out of her bra and panties, in her head, her ‘character’ is desperate to get the deed done! She has to stop herself from laughing, she knows that one of Garcia’s favorite things to do is to slowly remove her underwear. She can’t wait to see the look on his face when he turns around and sees her completely naked lying in their bed.

Garcia shuffles through his iPod to find the right song to set the mood for him to instruct his ‘virgin’ on her first time making love. His eyes light up as he finds the perfect song!

He hits play and Dave Brubek’s “Take Five” cues up.

Garcia turns around and his eyes go wide!

“LUCY!” He exclaims loudly. “Why did you… aww, c’mon!”

Lucy narrows her eyes and smiles.

“Oops. Did I do something wrong?” She purses her lips. “I guess I need a spanking, Professor Flynn.”

Lucy rolls onto her side, practically begging for him to spank her ass.

“Lucy…” He pleads. “You know I can’t hit you.”

“But… Professor Flynn!” She pouts. “I want you to.”

Lucy eyes his groin area and smiles, happy that at least this request hasn’t softened his desire for her. This tells her that there’s at least a small part of him that wants to spank her if only a little bit. He sighs and takes hold of the hem of his black t-shirt and he strips it off his body. He tosses it onto the chair in the corner. Lucy resigns to his desire not to spank her and rolls back onto her back and watches him undress. Once he’s naked he kneels next to her on the bed and takes hold of her body and turns her onto her stomach, holding one hand on her abdomen to lift her up just slightly.

Lucy feels him lean over her back, his chest pressing against her and one hand caressing and groping her ass. She feels his breath on her ear, and he whispers to her, “are you sure you’re ok with me spanking you?” Lucy feels her centre swell at his words and all she can manage to do is nod her head vigorously. His hand tightens its grip on her ass, squeezing it hard, then he removes his hand and spanks her lightly. Lucy moans her approval.

“Professor Flynn…” She purrs. “Harder…”

“But if I’m the teacher…” He spanks her lightly again. “… doesn’t that mean that I give you instruction…” He spanks her a little harder than before, and she writhes with delight! “… and not the other way around?”

He moves his hand down her crack and cups her centre from behind. She’s so wet for him already. He starts to massage her with his entire hand, making sure that his middle finger strikes at her clit every so often, enough to stimulate her, but not enough to bring her close to an orgasm.

“Will it hurt, Professor Flynn? You know… when you enter me?” Lucy tries to get back into character. “You’re awfully big.”

Garcia can’t help but laugh softly at her, she’s trying so hard to act innocent and virginal. It’s cute. He rolls her over so they are facing each other, he rests his body on hers, and caresses the side of her face.

“I won’t let it hurt you, Ljubavi.” He winks at her. “You’ll be ready before I enter you, don’t worry.”

“Well… I have to say… Professor… that I trust you completely.” She rolls him onto his back and straddles him and leans down and starts placing soft kisses all over his neck. He closes his eyes and purrs like a little kitten at her kisses. It didn’t take her long to find out that the side of his neck is one of his most highly sensitive erogenous zones (and honestly the same can be said about her). “Mmmm, Professor Flynn…” She nibbles on his earlobe. “… teach me…” She returns her attention to his neck. “… you are… my first, and…”

Lucy lifts her head and looks at him. He has the most adorable look on his face right now. He’s grinning from ear to ear, and his eyes are looking at her in complete adoration. He starts laughing. His laugh is not a sexy laugh either, this catches her off guard. He’s really amused by something.

“What?” She sits up straight, both her legs still straddling his waist.

“We can call this course…” He chuckles again. “Yetting 101!”

Lucy makes a face… yeah… no, that is weird. Ever since they started using the word “yet” as their way of telling each other in front of the others that they want to go fool around, Garcia has been trying to make the damn word into a verb, adjective, and a noun! And now this?! Geez! She smiles at him, he’s too adorable. She quickly wipes the smile off her face and gives him a look. Garcia nods his head, knowing that they keep on ruining the mood of this roleplaying scenario they’re trying to do. He takes a deep breath and gets back into character.

“First lesson in Yetting 101 is…” Yup! He’s not letting that go! He rolls her off his body so she is lying next to him. “… that you don’t want to rush penetration… if you’re not properly ready for the man you’re going to have sex with, it could hurt, especially since this is your first time…” He leans down and kisses her forehead, brushing strands of hair from her face.

“You’re such a dork, you know that?” She smiles at him, maybe this Yetting 101 thing could be fun! Dave Brubek’s jazz music keeps playing, it really is one of her favorite pieces of the genre. “Did you know that this song was recorded in New York in 1959, and became one of the biggest-selling jazz singles ever recorded two years later? Brubek was inspired by Turkish street musicians while on a State Department trip in Eurasia.” Lucy props herself up on her elbows and is quickly ruining the roleplaying mood. “He originally went to college to study zoology, but was encouraged to change to music, and almost got expelled when one of his professors found out that he couldn’t read sheet music, they let him graduate after making him promise that he would never teach piano.”

Awwwww, how he loves his History Geek! He smiles at her. She can’t help herself when she can talk about history. She lies back down, her head on the pillow and smiles at him. Has she forgotten what they are trying to do?

“Now, now… Lucy…” He places soft kisses on her jawline. “You don’t want to say anything that could ruin the mood…” He takes her chin in his fingers and lifts her face to look at him. “Unless you’re doing that on purpose because I told you that it turns me on when you talk history…”

“I’m sorry.” Her apology is heartfelt, she knows that roleplaying is something completely new for him and her breaking character isn’t helping. Sheesh! They both suck at this!

“First base… you know what that is?” He smiles at her as he looks her in the eyes, trying not to laugh himself.

“No. I have no idea what that is Professor Flynn.” She bats her eyelids at him.

“Take a note… first base is typically never performed completely naked.” He looks down at her completely naked body, still slightly disappointed that he didn’t get to strip her bare. He takes in a breath, this is going to be hard for him not to just say ‘screw it’ and take her right here, right now, but once he settles on a plan, he sticks to it. And the plan is to follow through with this Professor Flynn roleplay.

“What is first base?” Lucy acts all innocent.

He brings his hand to her face and cups it and lowers his mouth to hers, intending for this to be a really sexy French kiss, but Lucy’s lips are stiff. Is she pretending not to know how to kiss? He pulls away from her and gives her a look.

“Really, Lucy?”

She laughs loudly, and Garcia covers her mouth with his hand. They can have fun, but if they’re too loud someone might hear them. It’s not like it’s the middle of the night right now! It’s the middle of the afternoon! Everyone in this bunker is wide awake!

“Shhh…” Garcia whispers as he himself tries not to laugh.

Lucy looks at him and sees the laughter in his eyes and her heart swells for him. Every day he does something, says something, or looks at her in a way that make her love him more. His smile, his beautiful smile, and his laughter, in this moment, make her love him more. She places both her hands on his face and lowers him to her. She slowly kisses his cheek, letting her lips linger on his skin. “I love your smile.” She uses her hands to turn his head to the other side and kisses his other cheek. “It warms my heart.” Her lips linger on his face, and he closes his eyes, thanking God for every minute he spends with her. She is the love of his life.

Lucy pulls away and looks him in the eyes. There’s that Smitten Kitten look she loves so much! She can’t help herself. She has to!

“I love you so much, Garcia Flynn!” She blurts this out loud enough that it might’ve been heard outside their room. She pulls his mouth to hers and kisses him.

And he laughs as she kisses him, laughs right into her mouth, and before they know it the both of them are in giggle fits, trying to shut the other up. Through his laughter, Garcia moves his hand to grope her breast.

“Second…” He laughs and tries to compose himself, lowering his voice now. “Second base…”

“Are you really trying to follow through with this?” Lucy giggles.

“Pay attention, this is a very important part of the foreplay, miss Lucy.”

He rolls his thumb over her erect nipple, over and over again causing it to get harder and harder. Lucy bites her lower lip and has the sudden urge to grind her center against him.

“Second base involves petting… I…” He takes in a breath because of the sudden rush of blood to his uh… ‘head.’ “… I fondle your breasts, and you can touch me as well, you know.”

He takes hold of Lucy’s hand and moves it down to his erection.

“It’s okay to wrap your hand around me, Lucy… but not too hard, well…” He trails off, sometimes he likes a good hard handling of his manhood.

Lucy shakes her head, knowing damn well that he’s told her “harder! HARDER!” when she’s given him a good hand job. She starts stroking his penis, rubbing the palm of her hand hard up and down his entire length, wrapping her fingers around him so her fingertips stroke the underside of his erection. His body twitches under her expert touch.

“Mmmmm…” He moans into her ear as he kisses the side of her neck. “Who taught you that…?”

“I guess I’m a natural.”

Lucy continues to stroke him, looking him directly in the eyes as she does.

“If you… want to…” He’s panting. “… make it better… you can…” He closes his eyes and tilts his head back and groans loudly. “… get your hands wet… lubrication makes it…”

Lucy nods her head, knowing that he’s suggesting that she spit on her hand, but she has something else in mind. She stops stroking him, much to his chagrin and he moans at the loss of her touch. He opens his eyes and sees her rubbing her hand in between her legs. She looks at him and smiles.

“That’s what you meant, right Professor Flynn?”

She takes hold of him again, her hand wet from her arousal for him, and somehow that makes this even hotter for him.

“It’s good.” His voice is unsteady. “You want to make sure that your guy makes sure that you’re… I wanna touch you, Lucy.”

He reaches down between her legs and strokes between her silky folds, soaking his hand in the process. He uses his whole palm to masturbate her, and then feels the palm of her hand take his balls and gently rolling them around, holy shit! He bites down on his lip and growls from deep in his throat. He hears her breathing loudly with the rhythm of his hand on her.

“So… you pass the test on… on second base…” He groans.

“An ‘A’ or an ‘A’ plus…?” Lucy winks at him and stops stroking him. “What is third base, Professor Flynn?” She asks innocently.

“Well… I think that would be your oral instruction, but…”

They share a look knowing that oral is best performed when everyone else in the bunk is out cold because it tends to get a bit too loud since they can’t muffle orgasmic cries into each other’s mouth when they come.

“Yeah…” Lucy nods her head.

“So…” He rolls himself on top of her, running his hand down the side of her torso, cupping her ass, giving it a squeeze as he presses his erection against her center. “Home base… as your instructor I can tell you that you are more than ready to run into home.” He reaches down and gently strokes her, focusing his attention around her clit. “I want you to take hold of my…” Garcia feels strange saying this. “… penis… and lead me into you.”

Lucy reaches down and takes hold of him, allowing her fingertips to caress the tip of his penis, she circles her thumb around the tip, massaging his pre-cum on him. She brings the tip to her opening and looks up at Garcia.

“Professor Flynn… I’m scared.” She acts.

“Don’t be, Lucy. Take your time, I won’t rush you.” He kisses her forehead.

Lucy slowly leads him into her.

“Relax your muscles and breathe.” He instructs her, closing his eyes enjoying the sensation of entering her at such a slow pace.

He hears her breathing heavy as she allows only about two inches entry into her. It’s taking all his willpower to not push deeper. This is agonizing in all the best ways!

“Je t’aime… je t’aime… Oh, oui je t’aime!” Lucy exclaims softly.

Garcia laughs to himself in his head, not aloud, and replies with.

“Moi non plus…”

Lucy’s eyes widen, oh no, no, no! He did not! She gives him a look, raising her eyebrow asking him if he wants to try to sing the infamous Serge Gainsbourg and Jane Birkin duet “Je t’aime, moi non plus” as they continue (a song that sounds as if the two lovers recorded it while fucking in the recording studio). Garcia winks at her and tilts his head, why not! Lucy giggles, oh my god, this could be fun!

“Oh, mon amour…” Lucy purrs as she slides his cock another inch deeper into her core.

“Comme la vague irrésolu…” He groans. “Je vais… je vais et je viens… entre tes reins…” He does his best to sing as Lucy hooks one leg around Garcia’s back and uses her heel to push him deeper into her. He arches his back and throws his head back. “Et je me retiens…” He exhales loudly.

“Je t’aime… je t’aime. Oh, oui je t’aime!” Lucy exclaims in a hushed voice as their bodies start to rock together.

“Moi non plus…” He exhales almost inaudibly.

“Oh mon amour… tu es la vague, moi l'île nue…” Lucy arches her back and strokes her fingernails down the center of Garcia’s back. “Tu vas, tu vas et tu viens, entre mes reins.” She bucks her hips against him over and over again as he starts to push and pull, in and out of her. “Tu vas et tu viens, entre mes reins, et je… te rejoins!”

Garcia smiles, she’s actually managing to sing well while they do this! That’s very, very impressive. Lucy pushes on his shoulders, indicating that she wants to take top, and he rolls onto his back, holding her so they don’t disconnect. Once on top, Lucy spreads her legs wider and pushes his entire length into her and grinds on him, touching her own breasts, squeezing them, her eyes closed. He takes hold of her hips and helps her move on him.

“Je t’aime, je t’aime… oh, oui, je t’aime!” Lucy sings, her voice quivering.

“Moi non plus…”

He moves his hand in between her legs and starts to directly stimulate her hardened clit. Her eyes open and she locks her eyes with him, her hips moving faster now.

“Oh! Mon amour!”

She places her hands on his shoulders and arches her back, moving her hips in a way that slides his cock in and out of her entry. Her breasts are in his eye sight, bouncing carelessly before him. He uses his free hand to grasp her breast and lifts his mouth up to it, opening his mouth wide to take in as much of her tit as he possibly can, twirling his tongue around her nipple. Lucy takes in a sharp breath and grinds against him harder. He allows her nipple to slip from his mouth and sings the next part of the song.

“Je vais… je vais et je viens… entre tes reins!” Garcia really growls out the R in the last word as he makes every attempt to try to sing this song with Lucy as they fuck. He bucks his hips up against her, causing her to grunt loudly.

Lucy closes her eyes and starts breathing heavily, her voice shaking as she gets closer and closer to orgasm. She retains a slow thrust against him to prolong and intensify her orgasm.

“Mon amour…” She breathes heavily again, and then continues to sing, in a higher octave now as she’s getting closer and closer to climax. “Tu vas, tu vas et tu viens…” Lucy groans and squeezes her muscles around him as she pulls his length halfway out of her, then slams her body down on him again, pushing his cock all the way into her. “Et je… te… rejoins!” She opens her eyes and looks down at her lover, his eyes are fixated on her, he licks his lips and her body shudders in reaction. “Oh, oui je t’aime!”

“Moi non plus.” He winks at her and flips her back over so he is on top of her now. Both her legs wrap around his back now as he rocks against her, pumping his cock in and out of her with ease.

“Oh, mon amour…” Lucy bites down on her lower lip and reaches down and strokes her own clit.

“L’amour physique est sans issue…” Garcia leans down and kisses her on the mouth, their bodies quiver they’re so close to finishing, that it’s hard for them to keep their mouths together long enough for a good long kiss. Lucy holds him now on his arms. “Je vais.. je… vais… et je… viens…” He can barely keep this up! There’s no way that Gainsbourg and Birkin actually fucked while recording that song! “Et je me retiens…”

Lucy’s body starts to convulse, which starts to set him off. He can feel her muscles start to contract against his cock. He reaches down and strokes her clit with his fingers.

“Non! Maintenant… VIENS!” Lucy screams out as her walls crush his dick, which in turn pushes him right over the edge and he explodes within her walls, his hot semen seeping out from in between her legs. They lock eyes and ride out their orgasms with each other simultaneously. Garcia leans down rubs his nose against hers before resting his forehead against her own. He rocks her body slowly with his, holding her, never wanting to let her go.

SUDDENLY! The alarm sounds in the bunker, indicating that the Mothership has jumped and they’re about to go on another mission!

“Oh fuck, no!” Lucy exclaims, her voice shaking still from her orgasm, her muscles still contracting around him.

“Language… miss… Lucy.” He tries to scold her as Professor Flynn.

Garcia winces, ugh! If they don’t hurry up and get dressed and try to compose themselves to look somewhat normal within the next few minutes, someone is going to come looking for them. But Lucy’s muscles are still much too tight around him, and he doesn’t want to pull out of her until she’s more relaxed.

“It’s okay.” Lucy tells him. “We have to go. We can’t just lay here and enjoy each other right now.”

“I don’t want to hurt you, Lucy.” He’s serious.

“Yeah, and you didn’t want to spank me either, but you did.” She gives him a stern look. “It’s okay, pull out.”

He grimaces at her order but does as she asks. Lucy does her best to relax her muscles, even use them to push him out. She winces, he’s so big that without proper relaxation it is uncomfortable for him to pull out of her so soon.

“I’m sorry, Lucy.” He whispers to her, touching the side of her face and kissing her on the forehead to comfort her.

The two of them quickly scramble to find their clothing, and redress.

“Where’s my other shoe?” Lucy asks, looking around at the floor in a bit of a panic as she tries to balance on one foot to put the one shoe on that she found.

Garcia gets down on his hands and knees to look for her other shoe. He knows she took them off at the same time, it couldn’t have gone far! He lowers his head and sees it underneath the chair, he reaches out to retrieve it and tosses it to her, and then sits on the chair and puts on his shoes. He watches as Lucy stands on her other foot so she can put her other shoe on, and in classic Lucy style, she starts losing her balance, hops backward, and falls down on the bed almost hitting her head against the wall next to it.

“You okay, Lucy?”

He stands up and goes to her, extending his hand out to her. She takes it and he pulls her up to her feet.

There’s a knock on the door.

“How’s my hair?” Lucy whispers to him. He nods his head to let her know that her hair is… well… it’s acceptable, but definitely not how it was before they had sex.

He grabs a book from the desk and hands it to her (so it looks like they were discussing a book) and goes to the door and opens it, Wyatt is on the other side.

“Did you two not hear the alarm?” Wyatt looks at Lucy, still struggling to understand why she enjoys spending time with Garcia Flynn. “This mission concerns you, Flynn.”

“How?”

“Looks like Rittenhouse is going after your mom.” Wyatt looks at Lucy again.

“His mom?” Lucy steps forward, a look of panic on her face. She and Garcia share a look.

“Yeah… remember how they wanted you and Rufus to go back to Houston in 1962 and kill Maria Thompkins? Well…” Wyatt looks at Flynn. “Looks like they’ve decided to try that again.”

“Over my dead body.” Garcia physically pushes Wyatt aside as he exits the room and heads to the Lifeboat.

Wyatt looks to Lucy again. Tears have formed in her eyes and are threatening to spill down her face. She is terrified. Wyatt steps toward her. He’s uncomfortable but wants to be a friend.

“You really care about him, don’t you?”

Lucy’s eyes go wide. She looks Wyatt in the eyes and nods her head.

“I can’t lose him, Wyatt.”

Her eyes search Wyatt’s face looking for assurance that he will do everything he can on this mission to save Maria Thompkins, to ensure that Garcia Flynn is born. He reaches out to her and places his hand on her back to lead her out of Garcia’s room and into the hallway.

“C’mon.”

Lucy walks with him to the Lifeboat. Rufus is already strapped in and ready to go, and Garcia stands in its entry. Wyatt climbs the stairs first, giving a nod of his head to Garcia as he passes by him and takes a seat and buckles in. Lucy carefully climbs the stairs, and Garcia offers her his hand as she steps into the machine. He looks her deep in the eyes and she sees fear in him. Lucy doesn’t let go of his hand until she has to buckle herself into her seat, and even then she reaches out to him, holding his hand, knowing that at any moment before they jump, if Rittenhouse succeeds before they get there, he could disappear and she would never even know that he existed.

“Hurry up, Rufus.” She snaps. “I’m sorry, Rufus.” She apologizes immediately for how angry she sounded.

Rufus nods his head. Even though he’s gone on as if he doesn’t like nor trust Garcia Flynn, fact is that Rufus has come to enjoy throwing sass back and forth with him. He likes the guy, hell, he even trusts the guy now. He looks back at Lucy and sees that she is holding Garcia’s hand, she is completely distraught. Garcia’s valuable to their team and losing him would only make them weak against Rittenhouse. He reaches up and hits a button. The machine starts to whirr and vibrate and then disappears to Houston, Texas, 1962 where they will fight Rittenhouse to save the life of Maria Thompkins, and Garcia Flynn.

* * *

TRANSLATION OF “JE T’AIME, MOI NON PLUS”  
(in case you want to know)

I love you, I love you  
Oh, yes I love you!

Neither do I

Oh, my love

Like an unresolved wave  
I go, I go and I’m coming  
Between your loins

I go and I come  
Between your loins  
And I hold back

I love you, I love you  
Oh, yes I love you!

Neither do I

Oh, my love  
You are the wave, I the naked island  
You go, you go and you come  
Between my loins  
And I join you

I love you, I love you  
Oh yes, I love you!

Neither do I

Oh my love

Physical love is hopeless  
I go, I go and I come  
Between your loins  
I go and I come  
And I hold back

No! Now come!

(obviously it sounds better in French)


End file.
